


Within Me

by whitachi



Series: Within [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Robot Sex, USB Blasting, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/pseuds/whitachi
Summary: Connor needs Hank's help again. He also returns the favor.





	Within Me

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [Within the Wires.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971343)
> 
> I did it all for the Jerries. I'll fight David Cage with my own bare hands.

It had just made sense for Connor to move in. He had nowhere else to go, not really, unless you counted Cyberlife, which Hank firmly did not. God only knew what they'd do to him if he went back. Things were different now, yeah, but he didn't trust them not to take the poor kid apart.

So, now he had this other presence in his home; now the Anderson household was up to three. Connor was quiet (mostly), but still aggravating (usually). Hank complained when Connor picked up after him, telling him he wasn't a housekeeping unit, and when Connor just smiled and said he didn't mind, it only made Hank complain more.

It wasn't that bad of a way to live, really. It was nice to have company, of a sort. Hank couldn't remember the last time anyone had wanted to spend that much time around him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, lieutenant," Connor said as he sat down on the sofa next to him. Something about the way he moved was always stone-stiff awkward and graceful at the same time. He sat with his hands resting on his knees.

"Yeah?" Hank said, taking a drink of his beer. He'd been cutting back since Connor'd moved in, but he wasn't made of stone.

"I wanted to talk to you about the other day," Connor said, and he looked down for a moment, like he was uncertain of what he should say next. Programmed to hesitate. Hank would never figure out how the android mind worked, not as long as he lived.

"Which other day?" Hank said, though there was only one damn event in the past week that qualified as remarkable.

"In the car," Connor said. Yep, that was it.

"Yeah," Hank said, and swallowed the rest of his beer in a long pull. "In the car." Hank sure as hell hadn't felt like talking about it. He hadn't the slightest fucking clue how to even broach the conversation. That didn't mean he hadn't been _thinking_ about it, though, every night before bed and once in the shower in the morning.

"That was not something I'd ever experienced before," Connor said, and he wasn't hesitant now; he was locked on to Hank with those stupid big brown eyes of his. "I tried to replicate the experience on my own, but I couldn't."

"You couldn't?" Hank said. He was gripping his empty beer bottle tight, not fully trusting his own hands.

"I tried to do it to myself, but it didn't work," Connor said, and Hank bit the inside of his lip.

"It didn't _work_?" Hank said. He'd turned into a parrot because all he could think about was goddamned Connor, somewhere in his house or in his car or at the _station_ with his fingers stuck in his own neck, trying to.... trying to... fuck, he was not ready to think about it in the terms it clearly wanted to be thought about in, even though just skimming the edges of it made his dick throb.

"It doesn't feel like anything when I do it," Connor said, and then he was leaning in faintly, he was looking at Hank so intently, who the _fuck_ taught him how to do that? "It felt so good when you did it, Hank."

Hank let out a slow breath. _Fuck_. Fuck, fucking _fuck_ , this was his life now, wasn't it? He rubbed his hands a little on his thighs. "So, you want me to do it again? Is that it?" He felt his face get hot as he spoke. How was this even _happening_?

"Yes," Connor said, and his smile was so soft and sweet Hank wanted to fruitlessly attempt to suffocate him with one of the couch pillows. "Please."

"You realize this is..." Hank couldn't finish the sentence because he didn't know how it needed to end. Crazy? Inappropriate? _Sex_? Connor wasn't stupid and he wasn't naive, he absolutely knew what this was, and now Hank had admitted it to himself and nothing in his life was ever going to be normal again.

"I realize I'm asking you for a favor," Connor said, and he was creeping closer on the couch. "Favors are intended to be repaid, lieutenant."

Hank let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Fuck, yeah, fuck, okay, sure, _fuck_ , I'll do it."

He hadn't been able to see Connor's face the last time, and now it was almost too much, so eager, so excited. He picked up Hank's hand with his own and Hank fixed his attention on that instead, watching as Connor brought his hand to the back of his neck, as his skin went from warm and soft and human under his touch to something smooth and white. The little panel on the back of his neck slid open and Hank carefully pressed his fingers inside to touch the wires within.

Connor moaned, immediately, and then he _smiled_ , because of course he did, he'd been wanting to feel this again for days and hadn't been able to and now he was happy, he was _relieved_. He'd been _wanting_ this, and the thought of that made Hank have to bite his tongue, it made his dick jerk so hard. Hank twisted his fingers with the wires a little more and Connor's eyelids fluttered as he let out a soft, "Oh, Hank..."

"Fuck," Hank said. He couldn't handle this. He couldn't manage hearing Connor _and_ seeing his face at the same time, his heart would pop. "Okay, fuck, c'mon, we're doing this right," he said, and with his free hand grabbed at Connor's hip. He took the hint quickly enough, and shortly Connor was in his lap, straddling his thighs, his head resting against Hank's neck.

"Okay," Hank said, settling his other hand on the base of Connor's spine as he made the wires click and unclick from their fasteners, causing Connor to shudder against him. "Okay, I got you now, I got you," he said, voice shaking a little, his breath too hard.

The last time, Connor had been clawing at his dashboard, but now his hands were on _Hank_. One grabbed at his shoulders, clawing up at the fabric of his shirt, and the other slipped into Hank's hair, making him let out a low grunt.

"Working for you now?" Hank said as he twisted the wires between his fingers. It made him feel dizzy and insane to think he might be getting good at this.

"Yes," Connor moaned, god, right into his fucking _ear_. "Yes, yes." He shuddered against Hank, moving closer just enough to press weight against Hank's dick where it was aching in his pants.

"Okay, fuck," Hank said, because that was _enough_. He put his free hand into Connor's hair and drew him back just far enough to give him the room to lean in and kiss him. Fucked if Hank was going to have sex with someone and not kiss them.

Connor didn't react immediately. Of course he didn't, fuck, he'd never been kissed before, probably didn't have a single line in his programming about what to do when someone stuck their tongue in your mouth. But Hank kept teasing the wires with his fingertips until Connor moaned again, and something seemed to click with him. Connor kissed him back, tentative and awkward and strange. He tasted weird, in that he tasted like nothing; Hank couldn't think about where his tongue had been when it was currently sliding against his own.

Connor put both hands into Hank's hair and pushed him back, tilting him back to kiss him even harder, even deeper. He'd taken to the concept quickly enough that Hank could barely breath, and fuck if that wasn't a problem; Connor didn't need to breathe at all, he just kept kissing him and kissing him, moaning into his mouth as Hank played with his wires.

"Fuck!" Hank said as he had to break away, needing a full breath. Connor's mouth moved over his cheek, lips brushing over his whiskers as he _whined_ for more. He wriggled closer to Hank, removing all space between them, and Hank couldn't keep from grabbing his hip and rolling his hips up into him, riding his dick against the solid rise of Connor's groin.

Connor rested his head against Hank's shoulder as he kept twisting and turning the wires within his neck. His hand wandered from where it had tangled in Hank's hair to stroke over his cheek, feeling his skin and curling into his beard. When Connor's fingers brushed over his lips Hank caught them in his teeth and sucked the first two just into his mouth.

"Hank!" Connor cried out, and then let out a long moan as Hank tongued at his fingers. They were warm and soft, but smooth, and Hank couldn't stop himself from taking more of them into his mouth. "Hank, Hank, _Hank_!" Connor kept repeating his name as he sucked on his fingers, shuddering hard and clutching at Hank's shoulders for dear life. He twisted the wires between his thumb and forefinger, but the way he slid his tongue up between Connor's fingers seemed to be _it_ , _that_ seemed to be what made him shout and shudder and, fuck, _come_ , that was what was happening, he was making Connor come.

He let Connor's fingers slip from his mouth as Connor made soft sounds. Hank let his fingers slow where they teased the wires in his neck, and Connor said, quietly, "You don't have to stop." He leaned in and brushed his mouth over Hank's neck. "Please don't stop."

"Fuck," Hank said, and didn't stop. Connor kept squirming against him and tonguing at his neck, and _fuck_. Hank was fifty-three fucking years old and was not about to come in his pants. "Favors," he said, voice rough.

"What?" Connor said. He sounded dazed and dreamy, hazed out from pleasure.

"Favors. Repaying," Hank said, unable to string a whole sentence together. "Fuck!" he said and reached between them to do the best he could unfastening his pants with his off hand. Hank let out a groan of pure relief as he could finally pull his dick out, and shuddered as it left a wet smudge across Connor's shirt.

Connor pushed himself back enough to look. No, he was _staring_ , eyes wide and mouth faintly parted as he was clearly _analyzing_ Hank's dick, probably measuring it down to the millimeter and taking note of the exact temperature. It shouldn't have made Hank feel even hotter, but it did.

"Help a guy out, you know?" Hank said, feeling stupid about every word that came out of his mouth but also being too turned on to care. He took Connor's hand from his shoulder and brought it to wrap around his dick, groaning at the relief of being touched. It'd been so many years since he'd been touched. "Like this," he said, and wrapped his hand around Connor's, guiding him just how tight to squeeze, just how fast to stroke.

Connor took to jerking him off as easily as he had to kissing. Hank watched him watch his own hand move over Hank's dick, and that was how he was caught by Connor's eyes when he looked up. He got caught by his _smile_ , which looked damn devious now. "I've got you, Hank," Connor said, and then leaned back in to kiss him hard.

Hank slipped his hand under the hem of Connor's shirt to stroke the base of his spine as he fucked the wires in his neck with his fingers. He felt insane, he felt like he was in a dream, and he felt, for the first time in longer than he could remember, _good_. Connor kept moaning into his mouth and he moaned back, barely remembering how to breathe when Connor stopped kissing his mouth and started kissing his face, his beard, his neck, tasting him at every step of the way. Hank let his head drop back against the back of the couch and just felt it, just allowed it all to happen.

"Fucking incredible," he mumbled, and by then Connor had taken hold of his free hand and was licking and sucking at each of his fingers. Fucked if the trick didn't work both ways, as Hank's dick shuddered in Connor's grasp as he tongued between his fingers. "Fuck, Connor..."

Connor let Hank's fingers rest against his lips. He spoke softly, low enough that Hank felt like he could feel it more than hear it. "I just want to make you feel like you make me feel," he said, and god, that was enough.

Hank's fingers tightened on Connor's back as he came, head tossed back and gasping as his dick spurted into Connor's fist, smeared across their clothes. "Connor, fuck," he groaned as he pulled him forward, wrapping his arms around him to touch him all over with one hand, stroking his back and his throat and his hair, everywhere that made him shudder, as he pulled and played with the wires. He let Connor press his face into his neck and yelp and moan and shout and lick as he brought him off again.

Connor was still squirming, but Hank had to let both of his hands fall to his sides as he caught his breath. "No, no, I know," he said, dazed. "You want more, but I'm an old man, I need a break." He flexed the fingers of the hand that had been buried in Connor's neck, working out the faint cramp. "Holy shit."

Connor reached up to slide the panel on his neck closed, and the white skin looked like human flesh again. He pressed one more kiss to Hank's neck and then leaned back to look at him, breathing hard and flushed red. Connor then looked down at his hand, which was still sticky with Hank's come. He lifted it up and regarded it with interest, then brought each finger to his mouth to suck it clean.

Hank let out a groan that started deep in his chest. "You are gonna _kill_ me, kid," he said, and Connor, that perfect rat-bastard, just smiled and him and looked beyond beautiful.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Continued in [Within You.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295065)


End file.
